


The Shades

by Scarlet_M_Shade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_M_Shade/pseuds/Scarlet_M_Shade
Summary: Under the aliases of Mr. and Mrs. Shade, Wanda and Vision have a secret rendevous in Scotland to take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	The Shades

The woman stepped cautiously out of the taxi not only to avoid the puddles between the vehicle and the road. She had to be certain that no one had followed her. She looked up at the hotel. It was more upscale than she had imagined it would be. But after growing up in the slums of Sokovia, most places seemed classy to her.

“May I take your bag, Lassie?” offered the Bellman in a thick Irish brogue, but she held on tight to the handle as she refused. As instructed, she introduced herself to the desk clerk as Mrs. Shade and received her key card. She offered to pay but was told that Mr. Shade had already left a card on file. 

As she approached the elevator, her heart began to beat faster. She hadn’t seen Vision since the incident in Germany. There had been clandestine phone calls after Steve told her it was Vision who had lifted the codes to free her and the others from their prison on the raft. After many late-night calls and confessions of admiration. The two had arranged to meet for a long weekend in Edinburgh. 

It was one thing to profess love over the phone, but how would it feel to see one another in person, especially after all the things they had admitted to one another. She touched her key to the pad unlocking the door. As she entered, she looked over her shoulders, making sure once again that she hadn’t been followed.

The room was dark and cavernous. Lit only from the street lamps that shone in from two floor-to-ceiling windows. On the left, there was a king-sized bed with a luxurious, cream-colored duvet. The burgundy couch was positioned between the two tall, slender windows. Next to the window on the left was a tall, muscular man with light skin and short blond hair watching the rain hit the street below. Alarmed by the stranger, she gasped, raising her hands in defense.

The man turned toward her and smiled warmly. “Wanda,” he said in an all too familiar British accent that made her melt. Her name felt safe in his mouth.

“Viz? Why do you look so…”

“Human?” He asks as he crossed the room to her. 

“Yes. What happened?” Wanda asked as he stroked her cheek with his soft flesh-colored hand.

“I learned how to disguise myself,” he said with a shrug.

“But how? Why?” she asked, gently brushing his silky hair away from his forehead.

“The short answer is Nanotech, but I can go into more detail if you’d like,” he offered. Wanda shook her head as Vision continued, “And as to why, I wanted to be able to take you around without drawing attention. Where would you like to go first, my Darling?”

“I don’t want to go out just yet. I want to stay right here, with you. I’ve missed you so much,” Wanda said, throwing her arms around him at last.

Vision squeezed her tight, then pulled back to look at her. He ran his fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair. “You’re probably in need of rest after your long journey and food. I can call room service,” he let go of her to locate the phone.

“I’m not hungry, but I could rest for a little while,” she said. Noticing how soft and inviting the bed looked. 

“Allow me,” Vision said as he hurried across the room to open the bed. He explained anxiously as he pulled back the blankets. “I apologize that there’s only one bed. All they had available was this massive room with just the one bed. My thought is that it is a rather large bed allowing for personal space, but now I feel that sounds rather presumptuous. You may feel entirely uncomfortable with that arrangement no matter the size of the bed, in which case, I will sit on the couch as I don’t actually need to sleep.“

“Don’t be silly, Viz. I would be happy to share the bed,” Wanda said as she removed her boots and black jeans. Clad only in her black T-shirt and red panties, she slipped in between the covers. Holding up the covers, she smiled and said, “Come on. What are you waiting for?”

“Oh. You wish me to join you now?” Wanda bit her bottom lip as she grinned at him. She answered with a nod. He assessed her resting attire and removed his shoes and his jeans to match before slipping between the sheets.

“Would you hold me? Wanda asked. Before she could finish the sentence, he had gathered her in his arms, her head resting on his sculpted chest. She raised her head to look into his electric blue eyes and chuckled, “That’s much better, Mr. Shade.”

“I felt a human man named Victor Shade was more discreet than a red synthezoid called The Vision,” he explained.

“And Mrs. Shade?” Wanda asked.

For the first time, she enjoyed this human form as she could see that Vision was blushing, “Well...you needed an alias, and a married couple attracts less gossip.”

“Oh,” she said, resting her head on his chest again. She was hoping for a slightly more romantic explanation, but they were together, and that’s all that mattered.

After a few moments, she began to run her hand over Vision’s chest. Hearing his breath quicken as she slid her hand under his shirt, causing his nipples to stand at attention. Wanda kissed his neck, and he pulled her up to him to press her mouth to his. Vision tightened his embrace as he deepened their kiss. When their lips parted, he asked, “Was that okay? I should have asked.”

“It’s okay. I liked it. Tell you what, I consent to all kisses from you for the entirety of our time here together. Was it okay that I touched your chest?”

Vision grinned mischievously and said, “Only if I can do the same.” He slid his hand under her shirt and brushed the side of her breast. Wanda sat up and pulled her shirt off, tossing it onto the floor, revealing her silky red bra. Vision sat up and did the same. A little unsure if that was the right move, he asked, “We’re altering our bedtime ensembles, correct?”

“What?” Wanda asked as she smiled and stroked his chest again.

“I thought the custom was to mirror your attire. You removed your shoes and pants, so I removed mine. You took off your shirt, so I took mine off and threw it on the floor. Did I do it right?”

Sweet Viz, always so eager to please, Wanda thought. It occurred to her that this would be an excellent way to get him to undress. ” Yes, you did it exactly, right,” she replied. Wanda kissed him again, pressing her body against his, enjoying the blonde fuzz of his chest hair. She began to imagine how good it would feel against her nipples. With that, she sat up once more and removed her bra. 

Vision stared at her lovely full breasts. He had never seen a pair live, much less Wanda’s. They were slightly rounder at the bottom than at the top. Her areolas were rosy, and her erect nipples were just a shade lighter. The urge to touch them was unbearable. But, his analytical brain kicked in, he said, “Um, Wanda, I don’t know what to do. I am trying to mirror your disrobing, but I don’t possess a bra.”

Wanda stifled a giggle. Sometimes she had to remind herself how new he was to everything. “That’s okay. You don’t have to match me piece for piece. I had an extra item, that’s all,” as she reassured him, she noticed that he was staring at her chest instead of listening. “Hey, big guy, my eyes are up here.”

“I’m so sorry. I have just waited so long to see your body, and it’s more beautiful than I dared imagine,” Vision said as he tried but failed to maintain eye contact with her. 

“I understand. I’ve imagined what you would look like, too.”

“Well, you were there when I was born, so you’ve already seen it all,” Vision said.

“It’s not the same, Viz,” Wanda said. It was her turn to blush, “First of all, I didn’t stare, and second, you’re not yourself right now.”

He sat up concerned, “Of course, I am. What could you possibly mean?”

Wanda thought carefully about what to say to her love. He did make one handsome human, but the Vision she fell in love with and fantasized about looked, well, different. “It just that you look so different in your human form,” she said slowly.

“You don’t like it,” he said as he looked down at his hands.

“No, I like it very much, and I love that you were so thoughtful as to make a disguise to keep us safe, but right now, we’re in bed. You don’t have to hide here,” Wanda said as she gently lifted his chin. Once they were face to face, she touched her forehead to his then lovingly kissed his lips. Vision surprised her by turning his back and letting his legs hang over the side. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked.

“Not at all. I love that you prefer my true form, but I didn’t just fashion this disguise for our security. I did it so we could - so I could -”

“So you could what, Darling?” Wanda asked as she curled her arms around his shoulders. Her breasts against his back caused goosebumps to form on his human skin. He had to tell her the truth.

He looked over his shoulder and met her gaze, “So I could be a lover to you,” he said shakily.

Wanda pulled him back onto the bed. Holding him in her arms. His face was now oh so close to one of her inviting nipples. “Oh, Viz, are you not able to, um, to perform in your original form?” she asked.

Vision propped up on his elbow to move away from her tempting nipple, “My Darling, I assure you can I can perform quite well as myself. I have experimented with successful outcomes many times.”

Wanda couldn’t help but chuckle, “Oh. Many times, huh?”

“Almost every time after we ended one of our phone calls,” he explained.

“Then, I don’t understand the problem,” she said.

“I don’t want to hurt you, my love,” he finally admitted.

“You could never hurt me,” Wanda argued.

“I’m part Vibranium,” he protested. 

“Your part human, too. Can we at least try?” Wanda asked as she playfully pushed him back onto his pillow.

He smiled warmly at her, “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

She leaned over and whispered, he could feel her hot breath in his ear, “I want to make love with you. The real you. Please, Vision?” 

“Yes, Dear,” he managed to breathe. He swallowed hard. Then he closed his eyes to concentrate, willing his body to return to its true form. He opened his eyes in time to see Wanda slip out of her red silk panties. His eyes traced the curves of her body from her heaving breasts to her small waist. Her curves flared again at her hips. In the bottom center was her inviting mound. She was a lovely hourglass shape, and all he wanted in the world was time. 

“Your turn,” she said as she gestured at his boxer briefs. Vision removed the sheet and slipped out of his underwear. It was the reveal she’d been dying to see. Her eyes moved from his sculpted red abs down to his engorged purple-red cock. “Can I touch you?” she asked quietly. She had imagined this moment for so long, but she wasn’t sure what to expect. 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t,” he said, placing her hand on his chest. His heart was racing as she moved her fingers slowly over his nipples and then down his body. She gingerly wrapped her hand around his member as he moaned with pleasure.

Wanda was surprised that Vision’s body was not smooth and cold like the Captain’s Vibranium shield. Instead, his skin was covered in tiny little bumps giving it texture. She enjoyed the unique feel of his perfectly sculpted body as she slid her hand up and down his cock and felt the source of his heat.

He could wait no longer. He reached for one of her luscious breasts. He relished the soft warmth of it and the way her breath changed as he slowly rubbed his thumb back and forth over her firm nipple. “I could rub them both if you climbed you on top of me,” he said with a sly grin.

“Not yet. I want you in my mouth,” Wanda purred as she kissed her way down his body. Wanda was inches away when she stopped and looked up at him,” Wait. I won’t break a tooth, will I?” she asked with her hand still clasped around his cock. Her mouth was so close he could feel her breath on its tip. 

“You forget, my dear, that I can control my density,” he said as his cock softened ever so slightly in her hand. Wanda placed Vision’s cock in her eager mouth. First, she leisurely explored the head of cock with her tongue lingering on the Y at the bottom, flicking the tip of her tongue back and forth over the sensitive spot. Vision felt as though he was melting into the mattress each time her tongue moved. Just as he became accustomed to the sensation, she plunged his cock fully into her mouth, gripping part of the shaft with her hand and stroking it as she sucked the rest of him in. 

Vision almost let go after several strokes but held off. His body needed a break, and he wanted to explore her fully. He put his hands on either side of her face and said, “I want to taste you now, my Darling.”

Wanda slid her body up Vision’s, planting kisses as she went. She had waited so long to kiss him. As her pussy slid close to his cock, she was tempted to lower herself onto him, but his hands on either side of her hips urged her further up his body. As her breasts passed in front of his face, Vision rubbed his tongue over each one enjoying their tangy taste as it lingered. The juices of her moist pussy left a small trail over his body. He delighted in the knowledge that she truly desired him.

As Vision guided Wanda’s crotch over his mouth, he finally eased his grip on her hips, allowing her to control her movement. She moaned as she felt his strong tongue part her lips. She moved slowly at first, enjoying the sensation of his tongue as it explored the entirety of her pussy. Then, as he expertly located her clit she lowered her body onto his face opening her lips fully to his mouth. He drew little circles around it with his tongue, and once it was fully erect, he flicked his tongue firmly across the little pearl causing his lover to tremble above him.

Wanda was impressed at Vision’s attentiveness to her body. Her shudder caused him to continue until her clit began to vibrate. 

The sensation spread from the center of her clit until her whole body vibrated as she came hard on his face. “Oh, Viz! Oh yes! Oh Viz, yes, yes!” she cried out. As soon as she was able, she rolled onto her back, her body still humming with pleasure.

Vision rolled next to her,” I’m sorry. You cried out, and I couldn’t answer you. My mouth was full,” he said with a naughty grin.

“It’s okay, love. It felt so good I just had to call your name. It was a compliment,” she explained. Then she kissed him passionately, tasting her juices mixing deliciously with his. “Take me, Viz,” she said as she pulled him toward her, craving his cock inside her.

“Yes, my Darling, but we must be careful. I must insist that you climb onto me. That way, you’ll have better control, and I’ll be less likely to injure you.”

He had a point. Wanda straddled her lover, taking in the sight of his beautiful reddish-purple body. It took every ounce of self-control not to plunge him into her. However, she knew that Vision would be devastated if he hurt her. She gradually lowered her hips crying out in pleasure as the tip of his thick cock parted her lips and entered her pussy.

“Are you okay?” he asked anxiously. The sensation of Wanda’s soft wet pussy driving him wild. He hungered to enter her fully, but he knew that they had to be careful. 

“I’m better than okay. You feel so good. I’m going to try to ease in a little more of you,” Wanda said as she lowered her hips closer to his, her pussy took him in entirely. Wanda moved up and down cautiously at first, but the texture of Vision’s shaft massaging her clit not only on the outside but pressing on the back of it from the wall inside of her pussy made her lose control. She thrust harder each time, the sensation driving her mad.

Vision lay there watching this wild redheaded beauty ride him. Her breasts were bouncing as she bucked her hips. The pleasure was unmatched by any of his fantasies. He wanted desperately to move inside her, but he didn’t dare injure his love. That is until Wanda said in a ragged breath, “Move with me, my love. Please, it feels so good. Don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt. I promise.”

He made a few cautious thrusts as he asked her breathlessly, “How do you feel?”

“I only feel you,” she whispered. Then, she took Vision’s head in her hands. Her green eyes looking intensely into his and said, “VIsion fuck me, please. I need you. Please, I can’t take it anymore,” At that, Vision let go and thrust as hard as he desired. It wasn’t long before he let go. This orgasm was more intense than any he’d had on his own. 

At the same time, a second climax resonated from deep inside Wanda consuming her entire body with waves of ecstasy. The room was awash with red and yellow hues mixing into orange intersections.

Afterward, Wanda lay in Vision’s arms, her head on his chest. “Well, I guess we discovered another one of your powers, my love.” Vision quipped

“Right back at you, darling,” she said, then she lifted her head and looked deep into his eyes, ”I love you, Vision.”

“And I love you, Wanda,” he said with that same warm smile that always made her weak. “Do you need anything? Anything at all?”

Wanda smiled back at him,” Well, Mr. Shade, I could use some dinner after that workout.”

Vision changed back into his human form, “As you wish, Mrs. Shade,” he replied, as he slipped out of bed and started for the shower. At the doorway, he turned back to her and asked,” By the way, would you like to give this form a try sometime?”

Wanda grinned slyly at her lover and said, “Of course, you can be my dessert.”


End file.
